Walking with Dead Himself
by Cicillia
Summary: Walking with Dead Himself speelt zich af in de schooljaren van Voldemort, Cacia Nelis komt in het 6de jaar van Zweinstein waar ze al snel verwikkelt raakt met Marten Vilijn een van de meest populaire Jongen van de school. R8R
1. Een nieuw begin

**Disclaimer: **Iedereen is van J.K. Rowling, Op Cacia na en alle andere personen die niet in H-P voor komen.**  
Kleine Note: **Het verhaal speelt zich af in de school jaren van Voldemort, het hoofdpersoon is Cacia Nelis.  
**Writers Note: **Ik wil ook nog persoonlijk Jade bedanken voor haar tips en ideetjes, de eerste paar hoofdstukken zijn een beetje saai omdat er veel informatie in word verwerkt daarna word het beter!  
Voor de rest kan het nog wel even duren voordat het volgende hoofdstuk komt, sorry daarvoor.

**Walking with dead himself  
Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw begin**

'Jij moet Juffrouw Cacia Natasja Nelis zijn?' Verbaast draaide ik me om.

Achter me stond een vrouw van hoog uit vijfentwintig jaar, haar korte bruine haar stond alle kanten op en haar blauwe ogen twinkelden vrolijk.  
'Alstublieft, alleen Cacia.' Antwoordde ik met een kleine glimlach, de vrouw glimlacht.

'Ik ben Barbara Maansteen maar ik verwacht met Professor aan gesproken te worden, ik ben het afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor en ik geef les in Spreuken en Bezweringen.' Stelt de vrouw zich voor.

'We moeten naar de grote zaal gaan, aangezien bijna iedereen al klaar is met eten, zoals je al weet zijn de lessen hier op Zweinstein al een week begonnen dus je kan niet met de eerstejaars worden gesorteerd.' Legt Professor Maansteen uit, Ik knik begrijpelijk.

'Maar je wordt wel gesorteerd in de grote zaal, We hebben hier vierafdelingen Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich.' De vrouw stopt voor een grote deur die gesloten is.  
'Ons schoolhoofd is Professor Wafelaar de andere leeraren zul je in de loop van tijd ook leren kennen. Ik zal door geven dat u ben gearriveerd als u hier zo willen wachten.' Weer knik ik beleeft terwijl Professor Maanlicht naar binnenloopt kijk ik nieuwsgierig de gang rond om de twee meter ongeveer stond een harnas maar de eerste twee meter stond er een aan de rechter kant en de volgende aan de linker kant en zo door.

Ook hingen der soms schilderijen. Ik verschoot toen er opeens spook door de muur kwam vliegen.

Na een tijdje kwam Professor Maansteen weer terug.  
'Als je mij zou willen volgen Juffrouw Nelis.' Professor Maansteen draait zich alweer om. Toch best wel zenuwachtig liep ik achter haar aan. Het eerste wat me op valt als we de zaal in lopen is het plafon, hij geeft de buitenlucht precies weer de donkere wolken en de regen die net boven mijn hoofd oploste in het niets. In de zaal waren vier lange tafels vol leerlingen die me nieuwsgierig aan keken, boven elke tafel hing het symbool van elke afdeling. Helemaal links boven de tafel was een slang, daarnaast een das, naast de das een leeuw en daar naast een raaf.

Ondertussen had Professor Maansteen ergens een kruk en een hoed ergens vandaan gehaald. Ik haalde diep adem en liep naar de kruk, en zet de hoed op.

'_Zenuwachtig?'  
_'_Valt wel mee.'  
_'_Je hebt een iets speciaals over je, je bent enthousiast en mensen zijn altijd zich zelf tegen over jouw, je hebt het gelijk door als iemand tegen je liegt en je bent eerlijk.'  
_Ik beet even op me lip, ik had het altijd door gehad als iemand loog iets wat heel handig maar ook had ik er erg nare ervaringen mee gehad. De hoed ging onverstoord verder.  
'_Je bent erg slim, vastberaden, mensen vertrouwen je snel maar je bent ook stil en verlegen en je zegt vaak niet wat je denkt hard op, maar het is wel duidelijk… _RAVENKLAUW!' Ik keek de zaal even rond maar liep toen richting mijn afdelingstafel, en nam plaats naast een meisje van ongeveer mijn leeftijd, Hierdoor zat ik met mijn rug tegen de muur aan en keek ik nieuwsgierig de zaal rond.

'Hoi ik ben Lallo.' Het meisje naast me kijkt me vrolijk aan, haar wit blonde haren hangen in vrolijke krulletjes om haar gezicht heen, op sommige plekjes springt een plukje haar uit het model, wat haar een beetje onnozel uit laat zien. Haar licht groene ogen kijken mij enthousiast en ter gelijke tijd nieuwsgierig aan. Ze heeft een vrolijk rond gezicht en haar huid is licht roze en op haar neus had ze een paar kleine sproetjes. Haar licht rode lippen vertelde me dat ze tegen me aan het praten was.  
'Hallo?' Lallo zwaaide even met haar hand voor haar ogen.  
'Sorry.' Antwoordde ik een beetje verbaast.  
'Geeft niet, maar wat was je naam? Ze hebben die geeneens gezegd.' Lallo kijkt kwaad naar Professor Maansteen die naast een oude man was gaan zitten, Ik kon het niet laten om even in de lach te schieten.

'Sorry.' Antwoord ik weer als Lallo me verbaast aan kijkt.  
'Mijn naam is Cacia.' Antwoord ik met een kleine glimlach.  
'Wel Cacia, waar wacht je nog op, het eten blijft niet voor eeuwig op tafel staan.' Grijnst een Jongen naast me, Lallo gooit naast me een kippenpootje naar het gezicht van de jongen.

'Let maar niet te veel op Cain.' Zegt Lallo tegen me terwijl ze met een vies gezicht naar Cain zijn tafel manieren kijkt, Ik kijk de jongen nog even aan, zijn zwart gekrulde haar komt tot net iets over zijn oren, hij heeft een licht bruine huid maar ik weet zo snel niet of het komt door de zon of dat hij natuurlijk zo bruin is, zijn goudbruine ogen kijken me twinkelend aan.  
Ik schep een klein beetje eten op mijn bord en neem er een paar happen van.  
'Geen wonder dat ze zo mager is Cain.' de jongen naast Cain stoot hem grijnzend aan, zijn stijl blonde haar kwam tot net onder de oren, en stak alle kanten waardoor hij er erg schattig uit zag, zijn wit roze huid was haast perfect en ik wist zeker dat hij veel aandacht had van meisjes.  
'Wie?' Vraagt Cain verbaast, verbaast staat de jongen op en onder zoekt Cain zijn haar.  
'Wat haal je nu weer uit Drew?' Geïrriteerd slaat Cain de jongen zijn hand weg.  
'Ik keek of je niet blond was.' Antwoordde jongen schouder ophalend. Naast me zucht Lallo geïrriteerd, ik daar in tegen grinnikte zacht de jongen die Drew heette keek me glimlachend aan.  
'Drew, en wie mag jij zijn?' zegt hij met een charmante grijns.  
'Cacia.' Antwoordde ik met een lichte glimlach.

-_-_-

'Kom op Cacia! Je wil je eerste schooldag toch niet te laat zijn?' Lallo bonkt met haar vuist kei hard op de douche deur.  
'Relax Lallo! We hebben nog ruim een uur!' Klinkt mijn stem van de andere kant van de deur.  
Met een kleine zwaai van mijn toverstaf maakte ik mijn haar droog. Ik keek even in de spiegel of alles nog goed zat. Mijn ravenzwarte haar lag licht gekruld over mijn schouder heen, en mijn pony hing een beetje voor mijn ogen maar dat boeide me niet veel, mijn ogen waren oceaan helder blauw en vielen al vaak vrij snel op. Mijn echt vuur rode lippen vielen ook gelijk op tegen mijn melk witte huid.  
'CACIA!' Lallo haar stem was duidelijk verhard door een spreuk. Lachend deed ik de deur open.

'Sorry Lallo.' Ik keek haar onschuldig aan.  
'Jaja, ik ken je nog maar 12 uur, en de helft daar van heb je liggen slapen en het enige wat ik je nog heb horen zeggen is sorry, het spijt me Lallo, vergeef me Lallo.' Lallo keek me gespeeld boos aan.  
'Kom op anders komen we nog te laat.' Grijns ik terwijl ik voor haar de slaapzaal uit loop.  
'Dat roep ik al meer dan een uur!' Roept Lallo gefrustreerd uit, lachend loop ik de trap af.  
'Goedemorgen Zonneschijn, ik dacht al dat ik je boven hoorde schreeuwen.' Drew slaat lachend een hand om Lallo haar schouder.  
'Donder op hoor Drew of ik duw je van de trap af.' Antwoord Lallo met een zuur gezicht.  
'Wat jij wil Lallo.' Grijnst Drew terwijl hij naast mij gaat lopen.  
'En hoe is het met mijn kleine slaapkop? Heb je goed geslapen?' Drew kijkt me vragend aan.  
'Wel, Ehm..,-  
'Nee? Ik heb anders ook nog wel een plek vrij.' Drew knipoogt met een glimlach naar mij.  
Drew krimpt in elkaar als Lallo hem een klap geeft met een krant.  
'De Ochtend Profeet is om te lezen Lallo! Niet om zielige weerloze jongentjes mee te slaan!' Drew kijkt Lallo met een pruillipje aan.  
'Als of jij een zielig weerloos jongetje bent.' Antwoord Lallo, achtervolgd door een gil van mij.

Verbaast kijken Lallo en Drew mij aan terwijl ik onderaan de trap lig.  
'Cacia, je hebt me duidelijk verkeerd begrepen het was de bedoeling dat Drew van de trap af viel, niet jij!' Zucht Lallo met een kleine grijns. Terwijl Drew al de trap af was gerend en me overeind hielp.

'Ik wist wel dat je voor me viel Cacia, ik voel me nu zo gelukkig! Dat je eindelijk je liefde voor me verklaard.' Drew kijkt me aan met gelukkige grijns op zijn gezicht en laat een gelukzalige zucht los.  
'Wat is er mis met die gast? Ik ken hem nog geen eens een dag!' Fluister ik verbaast in Lallo haar oor.  
'Dat lieve schat is nou typisch Drew, ik zei toch dat je ze moest negeren.' Grijns Lallo.  
'Nee, je zei dat ik Cain moest negeren.' Antwoord ik met een vreemde blik op Drew die daar komt de bruid neuriet  
'O, Oké… Cacia, je moet Drew en Cain gewoon negeren.' Lallo kijkt me aan.  
'Wel kom je lekker op tijd mee.' Zucht ik diep.  
'Ik meld het tenminste.' Grijnst Lallo met een onschuldige blik in haar ogen, waardoor Ik en Lallo allebei in de lach schieten.  
'Wat valt er te lachen?' Drew komt weer naast ons lopen en kijkt ons vragend aan.  
'Niks.' Antwoorden Ik en Lallo met een glimlach te gelijk.  
'Dus ik mag geen eens mee lachen.' Drew toverde zijn pruillipje weer te voorschijn en keek ons zielig aan.  
'Dat klopt je mag niet mee lachen Drew.' Antwoordde Lallo met een gemene glimlach en sleurde mij mee de gang door richting het goede lokaal.

Bij het lokaal hadden verschijnen leerlingen zich al verzameld.  
'CACIIAA!' Uit de kleine groep leerlingen doemde Cain, met een grote grijns liep hij op mij en Lallo af.  
'Heb je lekker geslapen?' Vroeg Cain met een grote glimlach aan mij.  
'Heb ik ook al gevraagd Cain, maar ze had niet lekker geslapen dus logeert ze vannacht bij mij in bed.' Grijnsde Drew, Cain keek me aan.  
'Ik heb nu al medelijden met je Cacia.' Grijnsde hij toen.'Hoezo!' Roept Drew nu verbaast.  
'Misschien omdat een Bergtrol nog minder hard snurkt.' Legt Cain simpel uit, Drew kijkt zijn vriend ongelovig aan.  
'Ik snurk helemaal niet.' Mompelt Drew beledigt.  
'Nee tuurlijk niet, daarom lijkt het net of er een orkaan door onze slaapzaal waait.' Zei Cain Grijnzend en sloeg zijn vriend op zijn schouder, die nog steeds mopperend naar de grond keek.

Ik grijnsde licht misschien kon ik hier nog wel gewend aan raken, een nieuwe school en nieuwe vrienden.


	2. Toverschaak

_Ik grijnsde licht misschien kon ik hier nog wel gewend aan raken, een nieuwe school en nieuwe vrienden._

**Hoofdstuk 2: Toverschaak**

'Wat een kommer en kwel.' Zucht Drew die achter mij en Lallo liepen.  
'De tweede week na de zomervakantie en gelijk stapels huiswerk!' Gaat Drew verder als niemand op hem reageert.

'Stel je niet zo aan, vorige week hadden we even veel huiswerk.' Lallo slaat haar ogen geïrriteerd ten hemel. We hadden net ons laatste lesuur gehad en waren nu op weg naar de leerlingen kamer. Ik kwam er al snel achter dat Zweinstein behoorlijk groot was, tenminste veel groter dan me oude school.

Even later klommen we de duizelingwekkende spiralen omhoog, toen we voor de deur kwamen klopte Lallo een keer met de bronzende klopper in de vorm van een adelaar, de adelaar sperde zijn snavel en de modieuze stem stelde de vraag waar Lallo vrij snel antwoord op gaf, de deur ging open en we liepen de luchtige ronde kamer binnen, ik keek eens goed rond aangezien ik gisteren niet echt op de leerlingen kamer had gelet, in de blauwe met bronzig kleurige zijde bespannen muren zaten sierlijke gebogen ramen, die een geweldig uit zicht gaven op de omringde bergen, het plafon was gewelfd en beschilder met sterren, die ook terugkeerden op de nachtblauwe vloerbedekking er stonden stoelen, tafels en boekenkasten en tegen over de deur stond een groot standbeeld dat me gisteren wel in een glimp was op gevallen aangezien hij naast de deur stond naar de slaapzaal.

'Das Rowena Ravenklauw, ze is de gene die Ravenklauw heeft opgericht.' ik keek iets beter naar het beeld, het de vrouw was beeldschoon maar had ook iets intimideren, op haar hoofd had ze een soort van diadeem toen ik beter keek zag ik dat er een tekst in gegrift was.

"_Wijsheid zonder grens is ieder liefste wens_."

'De Diadeem staat er om bekend dat ieder wie hem draagt grote wijsheid word geschonken.' Legde Drew uit toen hij zag dat ik naar de diadeem staarde.

'Waar is het Diadeem nu dan?' Vraag ik nieuwsgierig.

'Is onze Cacia opzoek naar grote wijsheid?' Grapt Cain ik reageerde niet op hem en deed daarbij Lallo haar advies ten goede, het was Lallo die me het verhaal verder vertelde.

'De dochter van Rowena Ravenklauw werd jaloers op haar moeder en stal het Diadeem toen, ze kreeg der spijt van maar durfde het Diadeem niet terug te geven dus verstopte ze het ergens in Albanië in een holle boom niemand heeft het ooit weer gevonden.' Legde Lallo uit ondertussen staarde iedereen naar het Diadeem. Het was Lallo die als eerste weersprak.

'Misschien kunnen we beter ons huiswerk maken?'

Even later zat ik samen met Lallo aan een van de tafeltjes huiswerk te maken, zonder enige moeite schreef ik drie vellen perkament vol voor toverdrank en vier voor gedaante verwisseling, misschien kwam dat ook omdat Lallo en ik onze informatie deelden. Tot ergernis van Drew en Cain aangezien Lallo het me letterlijk verboden had om ze ook maar een woordje informatie te geven, aangezien ze het best zelf konden volgens Lallo, ze zaten niks voor niks in Ravenklauw. Nog geen eens een uur later had ik me huiswerk volledig af. Met een zucht liet ik me achter overhangen, waardoor Lallo ook verbaast op keek.

'Het is al laat.' Antwoordde ze toen ze een blik wierp op haar horloge, ik knikte instemmend maar zelf had ik nog geen zin om naar boven te gaan. Ik keek de leerlingen kamer rond die al aardig rustig was, er zaten alleen nog maar zevende en zesdejaars leerlingen met onder anderen Drew en Cain die een potje toverschaak die duidelijk door had dat ik nog geen zin had om naar bed te gaan, wenste me welterusten en liep naar de meidenslaap toe, terwijl ik naar Drew en Cain liep.'En? Heb je nog over mijn voorstel nagedacht, dat je bij mij komt slapen?' Drew kijkt me vragend aan terwijl ik het kussen wat naast me lach in zijn gezicht gooide.

'Schaakmat.' Met een grijns liet Cain zich achter over vallen in de helderblauwe zetel waar hij in zat.

'WAT?! Das niet eerlijk Cacia leidde mij af!' Drew keek met een pruillipje naar het schaakbord.

'Het is niet beleeft van je Drew, om een meisje de schuld te geven!' Antwoordde ik met een gespeelde boze uitdrukking.

'Ik wil een remacht.' Drew kijkt Cain dreigend aan, maar Cain die duidelijk geen zin meer heeft in toverschaak trekt zich niet veel van Drew's gezicht aan.

'Speel maar een potje met Cacia.' Antwoord Cain terwijl hij verveelt naar Drew kijkt.

'Maar, ik ben echt mega slecht in toverschaak!' Antwoord ik verbaast.

'Nou en? Drew ook.' Grijnst Cain met een gemene grijns naar Drew, die zijn tong naar Cain uit steekt.

'Laten we het leuker maken, Cacia.' Drew's ogen twinkelen gevaarlijk als hij zijn blik weer op Cacia vestigt, Cain slaat zijn ogen op naar de hemel terwijl hij hoofdschuddend naar de twee kijkt.

'Wat had je in gedachten?' Vroeg ik, nu toch best wel benieuwd wat Drew van me wou.

'Als ik win,-

'Als of je ooit een keer een potje Toverschaak zou kunnen winnen.' Grijnst Cain, Drew werpt een kwade blik op Cain maar gaat niet op zijn reactie in.

'Zoals ik al zei, als ik win slaap jij vannacht bij mij.' Grijnst Drew terwijl Cain met een zucht zijn hoofd in zijn handen laat vallen en zacht mompelt: Gaan we weer.

'en wat als ik win?' Vraag ik nu nog nieuwsgieriger dan dat ik in het begin was, Drew lijkt even na te denken maar krijgt dan een kleine grijns.

'Als jij wint, kom ik vannacht bij jou slapen!' Drew kijkt mij aan met een grote glimlach.

'Dacht je nu echt dat ik daar in zou trappen? Voor het geval je het nog niet wist, ik zit ook in Ravenklauw.' Antwoordde ik niet wetend of Drew nu een grapje maakte of serieus was.

'Goed, Goed, als jij wint zal ik niet meer zeuren over het feit dat je bij mij moet blijven slapen.' Antwoord Drew met een zuur gezicht.

'Dat klinkt al beter.' Antwoord ik bedenkelijk.

'Wat? Nog steeds niet goed genoeg?' Met een verbaast gezicht kijkt Drew me aan. IK antwoord niet maar kijkt Drew alleen maar aan.

'Goed, Goed, jij je zin, Ik zal niet meer zeuren dat je bij me moet blijven slapen, en ik zal aan de hele grote zaal bekennen dat ik slecht ben in Toverschaak en dat ik van je veloren heb.' Antwoord Drew snel achter elkaar, blijkbaar hopend dat ik de helft van wat hij zei niet goed verstaan zou hebben.

'Deal.' Antwoordt ik terwijl ze haar hand uit steekt naar Drew die hem vast pakt en hem schud.

'Cacia, weet je nu wat je op je hals hebt gehaald?' Fluistert Cain in mijn oor zodat Drew het niet hoort.'Jij zei toch dat hij slecht was in toverschaak?' Fluister ik zachtjes en verbaast terug.

'Ik heb voor dat ik naar Zweinstein ging, op een schaak club gezeten, en heb mee gedaan aan het EK Schaken. De enige waar Drew ooit tegen gespeeld heeft is mij en om eerlijk te zijn speelt hij best goed.' Geschrokken kijk ik Cain aan.

'Je maakt een grapje toch?' Ik kijk Cain smekend aan.

'Sorry.' Antwoord Cain, terwijl hij me met een medelevende blik aan.

'Klaar voor je ondergang Cacia?' Vroeg Drew met een kleine, gemene grijns. Als ik niet beter wist zou ik denken dat Drew en Cain dit plan samen hadden bedacht.

'Bedoel ik niet jou ondergang?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik al mijn zelfvertrouwen bij elkaar op raapte, als of ik ging verliezen van een sukkel als Drew.

Ik ging tegen over Drew zitten terwijl Cain een muntje in de lucht gooide, om te beslissen wie wit mocht spelen, en dus mocht beginnen.

'Munt.' Cain keek ons aan terwijl Drew het bord draaide, zodat hij wit speelde.

'Pion E2 naar E4.' De pion verschoof langzaam en ik volgde hem, terwijl Drew mij uitdagend aan keek.

'Paard G8 naar F6.' Zelf hoorde ik de onzekerheid in mijn stem, ik wist niet of de jongens het ook hoorden.

'Pion E4, naar E5.' De zelfde pion verschoof weer naar voren.

'Paard F6 naar D5.' Antwoordde ik, eigenlijk had ik een pion willen verschuiven maar net op tijd zag ik dat de pion van Drew mijn paard had kunnen slaan.

'Paard B1 naar C3.' Verbaast keek ik Drew aan, deed hij dat nu expres of had hij het echt niet door?

'Paard D5, naar C3.' Aan het binnensmonds gevloek van Drew te horen had hij het niet door gehad. Nu ik mijn zet weer bekeek, was het mijn beurt om binnensmonds te vloeken.

'Pion B2 naar C3.' Weg was mijn paard en de grijns van Drew was weer terug, want wat was een pion vergeleken bij een Paard?

'Pion B7 naar B5.' Langzaam maar zeker kwamen meer leerlingen kijken naar ons schaakspel, waarschijnlijk was de weddenschap uitgelopen aangezien er al gauw geld rond ging.

'Pion C3 naar C4, een cadeautje van mij.' Drew kijkt me aan met een kleine grijns.

'Dankjewel, Pion B5 naar C4.' De pion verschoof en sloeg Drew zijn pion aan stukken, Drew keek verbaast waarschijnlijk had hij gedacht dat ik zijn "cadeautje" niet aan zou nemen.

'Toren A1 naar B1.' De zekerheid was terug in Drew zijn stem, hij was blijkbaar over zijn "cadeautje" heen.

'Loper C8 naar A6.' Antwoordde ik, Cain mocht dan zeggen dat Drew goed was in Toverschaak maar dat wou ik wel eens zien. Ik ging die sukkel van een Drew de grond in boren, ik ging hem aan heel de grote zaal laten verkondigen dat hij verloren had met toverschaak van mij!

Toren B1 naar B8.' De toren verschoof langzaam, en ik zag hoe hij mijn laatste paard aan stukken sloeg.

'Schaak.' Grijnsde Drew.

**CocoRose en Jade bedankt voor de review,  
Hoop dat jullie hoofdstuk 2 ook leuk vonden =D**

**R&R**


	3. HoldOn

Lieve lezers,

Ik ga momenteel al mijn verhalen op Hold On zetten,  
De reden hier voor ik is dat ik mee ga doen met een schrijfwedstrijd.  
De deadline is op 21 Juni wat al best wel snel is.

Ik hoop dat jullie dit begrijpen,  
Liefs, Cicillia


	4. Verdwaald

**Hoofdstuk 3: Verdwaald  
**

'Schaak.' Grijnsde Drew, verschrikt keek ik hem aan.  
'Kom op Cacia, het is geen schaakmat.' Fluisterde Cain in mijn oor, inderdaad! Cain had gelijk, ik kon nog winnen.  
'Toren A8 naar B8.' Ik keek toe hoe ik zag dat de toren van Drew kapot werd geslagen door mijn toren.  
'Wat mag dit voorstellen?' Verbaast keek ik op recht in twee donker groene ogen, die duidelijk van een meisje afkomstig waren. Het meisje had een smal, kinderlijk gezicht waar een paar kleine sproeten op sierden, haar blonde haar viel stijl over haar schouders heen en haar twee donker groene ogen keken kwaad.  
'Toverschaak.' Antwoord ik lichtjes verbaast over het feit dat het meisje toverschaak niet kende.  
'Ik heb het over het feit dat er geld rond gaat over de eindstand.' Het meisje kijkt Drew en Cain kwaad aan.  
'Is dit weer een van jullie stomme grappen om geld te verdienen?' Het meisje kijkt Drew en Cain om de beurt aan die elk een onschuldig gezicht op zetten.  
'Kate, wij zouden toch nooit, zo'n geweldig spel als toverschaak gebruiken om geld binnen te krijgen!' Roept Drew gespeeld beledigt uit.  
'Denk maar niet dat ik je niet door heb Drew! Als mijn plicht als klassenoudste, zeg ik dat jullie dit spel moeten staken.' Het meisje, waarschijnlijk genaamd Kate draaide zich om en liep weg.  
Iedereen staat het meisje verbaast na, Drew springt op en rekt zich uit.  
'Wel dan denk ik dat ik maar naar bed ga, ga je mee Cacia?' Het kussen waar ik net nog tegen aan leunde kwam nu met een klap in Drew zijn gezicht.  
'Je hebt niet gewonnen.' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik mijn hoofd naar achteren liet vallen, ik voelde me opeens heel moe.  
'Ik heb ook niet verloren.' Grijnsde Drew, wat het tweede kussen tegen zijn hoofd op leverde. Moe stond ik op en liep naar de meisjes slaapzaal.  
'Das de verkeerde slaapzaal Cacia!' Riep Drew me nog na, verstandig negeerde ik Drew en deed de deur open naar mijn slaapzaal. Toen ik binnen kwam zag ik dat alle andere meisjes van mijn slaapzaal al sliepen, zo geluidloos als ik maar kon trok ik mijn pyjama aan. Ik trok de warme dekens over me heen en werd al snel ontvoerd door mijn dromen.

'Cacia?'

'Caciaa?' Ik voelde hoe iemand zachtjes mij heen een weer schudde, duidelijk bedoelt om mij wakker te maken. Maar veel zin om wakker te worden had ik niet.  
'CACIA!' Gilde de stem nu.  
'Wat?' Reageerde ik eindelijk, ik zat nu recht op in mijn bed en keek een grijnzende Lallo aan.  
'We hebben zo les, kom op kleed je om.' Met een zucht stond ik op en liep naar de douches waar ik een korte snelle douche nam om wakker te worden.

Even later liep ik samen met Lallo naar de eerste les, Toverdrank samen met Huffelpuff.  
'Welkom iedereen, ook leuk om nog een nieuw gezicht te zien, Welkom Juffrouw Nelis.' Cacia bekeek de man even, hij was breed, best wel klein en had een walrussen snor.  
'Slijmbal.' Mompelt Lallo binnensmonds naast mij, waardoor ik even moet lachen.  
'Jullie gaan dit jaar werken met partners, jullie worden door elkaar gemixt met een beetje geluk kom je wel bij iemand van je eigen afdeling, wisselen is niet toe gestaan.' Professor Slakhoorn begon met alle namen op te noemen, soms hoorde je een diepe zucht en soms blij gegil.  
'Nelis Cacia, Lotherin Cadell.' aangezien ik ene Cadell Lotherin niet kende bleef ik zitten tot hij naar mij toe kwam. Een jongen met donker blond haar dat lichtjes golfde en de meest fel groene ogen ooit staarde me glimlachend aan.  
'Cadell Lotherin.' Hij stak zijn hand uit terwijl ik hem schudde.  
'Cacia Nelis.' Glimlachte ik naar Cadell.

Even later keek ik naar een licht roze toverdrank, en zuchtte diep.  
'Ik weet honderd procent zeker dat we alles hebben gedaan volgens het boek!' Mompelde ik gefrustreerd terwijl Cadell nog een keer de pagina door las.  
'Eenhoorn haar?' Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig  
'Check.' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik me terug liet vallen op mijn stoel.  
'Wortel?'  
'Check.' Antwoordde ik nog een keer.  
'Desterus Poeder?'  
'Natuurlijk!' Riep ik opgewekt terwijl ik de Dusterus poeder pakte.  
'Hoeveel?' Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig aan Cadell.  
'Twee theelepels.' Antwoordde Cadell terwijl hij nieuwsgierig naar de toverdrank keek en er rustig door een roerde terwijl ik de Dusterus poeder in de toverdrank gooide. Langzaam kleurde de roze toverdrank paars.  
'Yes!' Riep ik opgewekt terwijl ik Cadell een high five gaf.  
'Hmm, Goed werk Juffrouw Nelis, Meneer Lotherin.' Ik keek Cadell grijnzend aan terwijl we onze toverdrank inleverde.

De dag tikte langzaam voorbij, terwijl we van de kelders, naar de derde verdieping liepen, van de derde naar de vijfde en naar buiten voor al onze vakken. Van toverdrank naar bezwering, en van bezwering naar fabeldieren. Samen met Lallo liep ik door gangen, we kwamen net terug van de grote zaal waar net het avondmaal was gehouden ons huiswerk was af en we hadden nu tijd voor ons zelf.  
'Als je het niet erg vind Lallo, zou ik nog even naar de Bibliotheek willen.'  
'Nee natuurlijk niet! Wil je dat ik mee loop?' Vroeg Lallo terwijl ze me glimlachend aan keek.  
'Hoeft niet, ik weet de weg nu wel ongeveer en ik weet dat je graag verder wil lezen in dat boek dat je op de meidenslaap zal hebt laten liggen.' Glimlachte ik Lallo toe terwijl ik links afsloeg en afscheid van haar nam.  
'Hou wel rekening met de avondklok Cecia!' Riep Lallo me nog na, ik gaf een seintje dat ik haar had gehoord en liep rustig door naar de Bibliotheek.

'Zoek je een bepaald boek?' Verschrikt kijk ik.  
'Nee hoor ik kijk gewoon voor een boek.' Glimlachte ik tegen Madame …..  
'Als ik kan helpen hoor ik het wel.' Glimlachte ze terug, terwijl ze verder liep, ik knikte als bedankje. Met mijn vinger ging de boeken weer langs terwijl ik de titels langzaam in mezelf las: _Alles over nachtwezens _door _ Rista Dovest , 500 bezweringen handige bezweringen _door _Robert en Hubert Sutio. _ik zuchtte even en liep om de boeken kast heen naar de andere kant. Ik pakte een donker rood gekleurd boek uit de kast op de voorkant stonden allemaal rare fabeldieren. _Meest bijzondere Fabeldieren _door _Dester Lator _nieuwsgierig sloeg ik het boek op en liep ik naar een van de tafels die door de bibliotheek stonden. Al snel was ik helemaal verdiept in het boek.  
'Juffrouw Nelis?' Verbaast keek ik naar Madame.  
'De avondklok gaat over een kwartiertje.'  
'Ah! Dank u wel!' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik me tas oppakte.  
'Ik zou dit boek graag willen lenen.' Ik gaf het boek aan Madame, die het aanpakte en er een spreuk over heen sprak.  
'Over vier weken, moet je hem weer terug brengen.' Antwoordde ze, ik glimlachte en liep de bibliotheek uit. Richting de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw, tenminste… dat dacht ik.

Na ongeveer een half uur rond gedwaald te hebben gaf ik het op.  
'Crap ik ben verdwaald.' Bromde ik kwaad terwijl ik tas op de grond liet zakken en om me heen keek. De meeste schilderijen sliepen al.  
'Pardon meneer?' Probeerde ik bij het eerste de beste schilderij dat nog niet sliep.  
'Jongedame?' De Man op het schilderij keek me vragend aan.  
'Weet u toevallig de weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw?' Ik gaf het schilderij een kleine schuine glimlach. Het schilderij gaf me een korte beschrijving hoe ik bij de west toren kon komen waar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw zich bevond. Ik bedankte hem en liep de richting op die het schilderij me had opgestuurd.

**Zoals ik al zei, zijn de eerste paar hoofdstukken niet zo boeiend, maar het volgende hoofdstuk word spannender.  
In deze hoofdstukken moest ik gewoon nog een paar belangrijke, nu nog onbelangrijke personages verwerken. Voor de rest het spijt me dat het zo vresselijk lang heeft geduurd!**

Hoop dat jullie door mijn afwezigheid niet vergeten zijn hoe jullie moeten reviewen.  
Cicillia


End file.
